


The Ghost of You

by ArtemisRae



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Community: fma_ihop, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-18
Updated: 2009-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In Xing, you would be considered a perfect man."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost of You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FMA kink meme, with the prompt: Ling/Ed. "In Xing, a person with golden hair and eyes is called 'a perfect person' after the great western sage who brought Rentanjutsu". WARNING for sexual content between two consenting adults, but it came out more lulzy than sexy.

* * *

Ed was in a mood tonight.

Ling could tell by the almost-growl in his voice, by the lazy way Ed was kissing him, and how he was laying back and letting Ling take the lead. Ed was distracted and angry, and Ling was growing concerned. The alchemist was sucking all the energy from the room, and it wasn't often he got time alone with Ed. He didn't want the entire night spoiled by Ed's pissy mood.

He pulled away from Ed's lips and started working down his chest, sucking gently at the pulse point below his ear before moving even lower, worshipping Ed's bare shoulders and chest. He could feel Ed's erection pressing urgently beneath him, and with a smile Ling reached and started to stroke him gently.

Ed was starting to really respond – his hands were stroking down Ling's back, trying to press him closer – but Ling kept the gentle rhythm, wanting to draw this out as long as possible, knowing it would make for a greater payoff in the end.

"You know," Ling murmured as he nuzzled the patch of hair beneath Ed's navel. "In Xing, you would be considered a perfect man."

Ed only groaned in response, his hips bucking desperately beneath Ling's ministrations. Ed had issues with foreplay.

"The great western sage who brought rentanjutsu to Xing was a man with golden hair and eyes, and ever since then such traits have been rightfully venerated." Ling looked up, met Ed's eyes, and was surprised to find that the look on his face was not one of lust, or adoration, or even irritation or anger.

It was puzzlement.

Ling was even more surprised when Ed kicked him.

"Ow!" Ling rolled away, clutching his side where Ed's heel had landed. "What was that for?"

Ed sat up, and reached for Ling, pulling him into a rough kiss that was all tongue and teeth. "Ling," he said in a low, panting tone once he pulled away. "I like sleeping with you. A lot."

Ling threw his hands up into the air. He knew no one else who responded to a compliment with violence, and followed up that violence with a returned compliment. Edward Elric's specialized brand of flirting.

"But," Ed continued, his hands holding Ling firmly by the shoulder, speaking slowly and enunciating every word, "I cannot sleep with you if I know you're thinking of my father."

* * *


End file.
